1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to joint strips which are used on bullet traps. More particularly, the present invention relates to such joint strips which reduce the risk of splatter through between two walls of a bullet trap and which lessen the cost of manufacturing the joint strips.
2. State of the Art
In order to maintain proficiency in the use of firearms, it is common for law enforcement officers and sportsmen to engage in target practice. In conventional target practice, a target, i.e. an outline of a person or animal is held before a bullet trap. The bullet receives bullets fired at the target and contains the bullet so that it may be retrieved and recycled.
Any steel bullet trap, however, requires a joint where two ends of a section meet. This joint has traditionally been made in the manner shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A bullet trap wall 8 or 8′ is formed by a flat strip of steel 10 is used for the front side facing the shooter. The strip 10 typically either has bolts 12 welded to the back side, or countersunk holes 14 for bolts to drop through. A washer 16 or leg (not shown) is used on the back side in conjunction with a nut 20 to secure a bolt 22. As the nut 20 is tightened on the bolt 22, the plate 10 and washer 16 or leg 18 pinch two adjoining pieces of steel plate 26 together. During this process, the plate 10 and the washer 16 or leg 18 are disposed generally parallel with the steel plates 26.
Such configurations have several problems. First, the vibration which accompanies a round hitting a steel plate eventually causes the weld to fail, thereby allowed the welded bolts break off. While bolts placed in countersunk holes generally do not break off, it is difficult to manufacture joints with countersunk holes.
Yet another problem with both of these configurations, is that the front strip can eventually curve away from the pieces of steel plate and increase the risk that a bullet will pass through the space between the steel plates 26. The resulting splatter through can be dangerous to those in the area. Additionally, it may allow lead bullets outside of the range where they may leach lead into the environment.
Thus, there is a need for a new method of forming joint strips. Such a configuration should be less susceptible to breaking of bolts and less expensive/difficult than countersinking bolts.